


rip season 8 so here’s a chatfic instead

by em_etif



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: I got bored, chat fic, chatfic, hey why not, hmm maybe one day it will be poly, i might ship things but idk yet, i started writing this before season 8, idek how long this will go for, little adventures in chat, lol rip s8, probs will try to keep ships out of this but idk where it will go, scratch that bc if i made it poly then idk what will happen to this, will probably update when inspired or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_etif/pseuds/em_etif
Summary: basically one night during finals i got bored and decided to write a vld chatfic and then i forgot abt it and left it in my docs and then a month later s8 happened and now we’re here like 2 or 3 months later and i decided to finally post this shitfic so horray ⊂((・▽・))⊃





	rip season 8 so here’s a chatfic instead

**-{ SYSTEM STARTING UP }-**

 

**-{ 25% }-**

 

**-{ 37% }-**

 

**-{ 68% }-**

 

**-{ 82% }-**

 

**-{ 100% }-**

 

**-{ SYSTEM REBOOTING }-**

 

**-{ WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESTORE}-**

**-{ PREVIOUS CHATLOG DATA? }-**

 

**[YES]        NO**

 

**-{ WARNING: THIS WILL TAKE UP A LARGE }-**

**-{ AMOUNT OF SPACE. WOULD YOU LIKE }-**

**-{ TO PROCEED? }-**

 

**YES    NO [PARTIAL]**

 

**-{ COMPLETED }-**

  
  
  


**< D#3927> is now idle**

  
  
  


**< D#3927> has added <D#0024>**

  
  
  


**< D#0024> is now idle**

  
  


**D#0024:** wat is this/who r u

 

**D#3927:** heheh i found something 

 

**D#0024:** clearly bc otherwise u wouldn’t have slid a small rectangle under my door if u hadn’t 

 

**D#3927:** jeez pidge calm urself 

 

**D#0024:** ur the one who brought it to me i’m just stating facts bro

 

**-{ D#0024 has changed their user to <pidge> }-**

 

**pidge:** better

 

**D#3927:** what how

 

**pidge:** u legit started this chat how do u not know

 

**D#3927:** uhmmm idk maybe bc all i had to do to start it was click a few buttons and bam i’m here? look i may be a holt but i take after the engineering side not the super smart tech side

 

**pidge:** do we even have a super smart tech side of the family

 

**D#3927:** i mean u exist

 

**pidge:** do i really tho?

 

**D#3927:** cryptid. 

 

**pidge:** ;>

 

**-{ <pidge> has changed <D#3927>’s user to }-**

**-{ <matt> }-**

 

**matt:** if ur gonna change my name for me at l e a s t  use caps for my name

 

**pidge:** tsk tsk so bossy 

**-{ <pidge> has changed <D#3927>’s user to }-**

**-{ <Matt> }-**

 

**Matt:** ty

 

**pidge:** sure now let’s get this party started. how many more of these rectangles do u have

 

**Matt:** like 10 why

 

**pidge:** im raiding ur room

 

**Matt:** what? why do you want themejenrjfjfnfjidhwb

 

**pidge:** ty

 

**Matt:** pidge what r u doing w those i don’t trust u

 

**pidge:** im playing a game of seceret santa

 

**Matt:** wtf does that even mean?

 

**-{ <pidge> has added <D#6819>, <D#5860> }- **

**-{ <D#3701>, <D#4094>, <D#1023>, and <D#8211> }-**

 

**-{ <D#6819 is now idle }-**

 

**D#6819:** uhh

 

**Matt:** what have you done

 

**pidge:** i told you i’m playing a game of secret santa. 

 

**Matt:** pidge i’m asking you one more time. what have you done. 

 

**Matt:** pidge. 

 

**Matt:** Pidge. 

 

**Matt:** _ Katie Holt.  _

 

**pidge:** SHH WE DO NOT USE THAT NAME IN THIS CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD

 

**D#6819:** i still have questions

 

**pidge:** tell me who u r or i name you kaltenecker 

 

**Matt:** jfc aggressive much?

 

**pidge:** how am i agressive

 

**pidge:** in what possible way

 

**pidge:** you were literally imprisoned by an unknown alien race for multiple years

 

**pidge:** and you think that is aggressive

 

**Matt:** fair enough

 

**D#6819:** should i still say who i am or..

 

**pidge:** obv

 

**D#6819:** oh uh it’s Keith hi. 

 

**Matt:** thank god u capitalize your name. 

 

**D#6819:** wait was that a problem in the past?

 

**Matt:** yeah and her name is Katie Holt

 

**pidge:** _ matthew holt _

 

**Matt:** Pidge*^^

 

**pidge:** ty

 

**-{ <pidge> has changed <D#6819>’s user to }- **

**-{ <keith> }-**

 

**Matt:** PIDGE STOP WITH THE LOWER CASE

 

**pidge:** is that your name? no? stay out of it

 

**keith:** i have no problem with it 

 

**Matt:** I thought I could trust you

 

**-{ <D#3701 is now idle }-**

 

**D#3701:** Could anyone explain to me please why a piece of old Altean technology was outside my door?

 

**pidge:** that’s either allura or shiro

 

**D#3701:** This is Allura, Princess of Altea. 

 

**pidge:** chill it’s just matt keith and i

 

**D#3701:** Oh! Why hello there friends!

 

**-{ <pidge> has changed <D#3701>’s user to }-**

**-{ <Allura> }-**

 

**Matt:** what why does she get a capitalized name?!

 

**pidge:** because she’s a legit princess

 

**Matt:** oh yeah. hi allura

 

**keith:** hi allura 

 

**Allura:** Hello Keith and Matt! Would anyone like to explain why this communication room was restarted?

 

**pidge:** im sorry did u say  _ restarted _

 

**Allura:** Yes! This chat used to be used by the old paladins of Voltron, and higher up court royalty. 

 

**Matt:** that explains so much

 

**pidge:** huh. 

 

**Matt:** it asked me when I rebooted it if I wanted to restore old data

 

**pidge:** AND

 

**Matt:** i had enough storage to restore a partial amount

 

**Allura:** I strongly doubt it would be any help, the communication setting you are currently on were the Paladin of Old’s private communication room

 

**-{ D#5860 is now idle }-**

 

**D#5860:** what is boppin guys gals and alien pals

 

**pidge:** ok so that’s lance. 

 

**Matt:** wait how do you know 

 

**pidge:** trust me. 

 

**D#5860:** yeah pidge what if this isn’t lance

 

**pidge** : you said, and i quote, “what is boppin guys gals and alien pals”  _ what is boppin.  _

 

**pidge:** you also didn’t add any punctuation after that question. 

 

**D#5860:** the punctuation doesn’t prove anything

 

**pidge:** the only ones who haven’t joined the chat yet are hunk coran and shiro

 

**pidge:** coran always uses punctuation just like Allura

 

**Matt:** wait if u capitalized Allura’s name why aren’t u capitalizing Coran’s name

 

**pidge:** shut up i’m in the middle of proving a point 

 

**pidge:** as i was saying before i was rudely interrupted… shiro wouldn’t even enter the chat like that

 

**pidge:** and while hunk doesn’t use it that often, he uses it for certain questions to show his emotion

 

**pidge:** plus they all have the decency to capitalize other ppls names and have enough self respect for themselves to capitalize their own names

 

**Matt:** you realize you just roasted urself right

 

**pidge:** clearly

 

**D#5860:** fine u win

 

**keith:** and he gives in. 

 

**Allura:** Very persuasive, Pidge.   

 

**pidge:** thx i try

 

**D#5860:** no u don’t 

 

**pidge:** accurate 

 

**D#5860:** uhh can u change my name now

 

**-{ <pidge> has changed <D#5860>’s user to }-     -{ <lance> }-**

 

**Allura:** Why haven’t Hunk, Shiro, or Coran answered yet? Come to think of it, this could be very useful if we were ever in a.. 

 

**Allura:** What do you earthlings call it? It starts with a ‘p’ I believe. 

 

**lance:** pickle

 

**pidge:** what

 

**keith:** what

 

**Matt:** what

 

**lance:** sh. 

 

**Allura:** A pickle?

 

**lance:** yes. a pickle. 

 

**Allura:** well then this chat could come in handy if we were ever in a pickle. 

 

**Lance:** ..pickle rick

 

**-{ <D#8211> is now idle }-**

 

**-{ D#4094 is now idle }-**

 

**pidge:** _ y e s _

 

**Matt:** oh god no why

 

**Allura:** Who is Rick? And why is he in a pickle? Does he need our help?

 

**Pidge:** no one tell her

 

**Allura:** I don’t understand.

 

**D#8211:** who invited lance to this 

 

**lance:** HUNK MY MAN WHATS GOOD 

 

**D#8211:** just wondering why there’s a rectangle on my bed is all

 

**pidge:** happy chrysler

 

**-{ <D#8211> has changed their user to }-**

**-{ <Hunkalicous> }-**

 

**Matt:** oh we’re going  _ there  _ now. 

 

**Matt:** wait how did u do that Hunk tell me ur secrets

 

**pidge:** ;>

 

**Matt:** don’t do it 

 

**Matt:** please i beg of you 

 

**Matt:** i know what you’re doing 

 

**-{ <pidge> has changed <Matt>’s user to }-**

**-{ <wannabe pokémon trainer> }-**

 

**wannabe pokémon trainer:** and all hell has broken loose

 

**pidge:** we figured that out when we noticed lotor was a thing don’t worry

 

**keith:** wait didn’t somebody log on at the same time as hunk..?

 

**D#4094:** yes hi

 

**-{ <pidge> has changed <D#4094>’s name to }-**

**-{ <space papa> }-**

 

**space papa:** funny. 

 

**lance:** hi i’m back

 

**keith:** you were gone?

 

**lance:** good to know people notice

 

**lance:** ok someone fill me in on why matt’s name is now wannabe pokémon trainer

 

**Wannabe pokemon trainer:** pidge no you’ve already done enough damage

 

**pidge:** it will come out in time

 

**-{ D#1023 is now idle }-**

 

**D#1023:** Ah! I see you have all found the old chit chat devices. :)

 

**pidge:** i have so many questions 

 

**D#1023:** Ask away, number five!

 

**pidge:** first of all- chit.. chat..?

 

**D#1023:** Yes I do believe that is what you earthlings call “slang”

 

**keith:** lol

 

**space papa:** keith stay out of it right now

 

**lance:** did keith just say lol? 

 

**space papa:** lance you too. 

 

**pidge:** second- y o u  k n o w w h a t  e m o t i c o n s a r e?

 

**D#1023:** Of course I do! I am not that old! Just merely over 10,051 years of age. 

 

**D#1023:** Now if you wouldn’t mind..

 

**-{ <D#1023> changed their user to }-**

**-{ <TheGorgeousMan> }-**

 

**TheGorgeousMan:** That is better. 

 

**pidge:** Coran i have a newfound respect for you

 

**Hunkalicious:** it’s true otherwise she wouldn’t be capitalizing your name

 

**TheGorgeousMan:** Why thank you, Pidge! I feel flattered ;)

 

**pidge:** ok don’t get yer panties in a bunch now

 

**wannabe pokémon trainer:** _ panties _

 

**pidge:** shut it Ketchum 

 

**Allura:** I was unaware that Matt’s name is also Ketchum?

 

**pidge:** don’t ask 

 

**space papa:** this is gonna be hell isnt it

  
**pidge:** awww dont be mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if y’all liked it or if u want more or anything   
> ik the format is all fucked but that’s bc i wrote it on docs and switched between my phone and computer so lmao  
> also if i were to post another chapter i already have a second one written so like.. possibilities?? lemme know ⊂((・▽・))⊃

**Author's Note:**

> yuh this is a one-shot now


End file.
